


一米六吃一米八

by Elsawhere



Category: Books & Literature - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsawhere/pseuds/Elsawhere





	一米六吃一米八

这是《身高不足一米六只能被脆皮鸭了么》第四十三章，感兴趣的小可爱可以去长佩搜这篇文，也欢迎关注我的微博@Elsawhere111！

山下小汤圆04:34

　　老韩睡了。

　　嗯，很抱歉又是几天没更，没想到居然有小可爱认为我去自杀了……哈哈哈就算最后没跟老韩在一起，我也不会这样做的啦！也是怕大家担心太久，所以我偷偷上来更新了。

　　可能我没头没脑来这么一句大家有点惊讶，发生了很多事，我也有些不知从何处动笔，但是先给大家一个满意的答案——

　　亲了摸了口了做了，全套。

　　说实话我到现在都不知道这几天发生的事情究竟是现实还是梦境，我们花了好长时间，费劲巴拉认情了一些真相，用力地确认彼此的存在，然后终于能毫无芥蒂地在一起了。

　　因为已经在一起了，以后也打算把这个帖子给他看，所以我稍微透露一下我们的名字吧:我叫高铭捷，他叫李俊舒。

　　关于这两个名字，还有一段小插曲，平时我们舍友之间互相称呼的时候都是叫后面两个字，但是不知道为什么有段时间特别流行“小XX”的名字，比如说我那个一米九的舍友叫Q晋丁，我们就叫他……小丁丁。

　　然后晋丁很不满意，说你跟俊舒的名字倒真占便宜，一个得叫小姐姐，一个得叫小叔叔。

　　扯远啦，那么现在我慢慢给大家讲，就怕写的太骚，知乎会吞我答案啊［笑］。

　　上一次更新之后的第二天，舍友们都走光了，我还没有搬到队友他们宿舍，刚放假嘛，老师很仁慈让我们先休息休息，中午买完饭我就回了宿舍吃饭刷剧。

　　俊舒突然抱着笔记本进来了。

　　那一刻我突然体会到了那些挨饿太久的人突然见到一桌珍馐的感受——太过惊喜了，太过意外了，以至于根本不敢相信——俊舒默默走到我身边，把我电脑的插头拔下来插到他的电脑上，拖过凳子来坐下。

　　我嘴巴大张着，满嘴食物渣子，愣愣地瞪着他，俊舒摆弄完电脑，皱眉看了我一眼，拿手托住我下巴:“合上。”

　　我就合上了。

　　“嚼。”

　　他好像拿着控制我的遥控器，光是声控，就能让我的嘴巴听话地自己动起来。

　　“咽。”

　　“喝粥。”

　　“漱口。”

　　“还吃吗？”

　　我摇了摇头，视线不肯离开他一分一秒。

　　他为什么还在学校？为什么会来找我？他不生我气了吗？怎么感觉他变瘦了？……无数的疑问，在我看到他电脑屏幕时，集中爆炸。

　　——那是两个男人纠缠在一起的画面。

　　“你干嘛啊李俊舒？”

　　“你不是说我看AV恶心吗？”俊舒点开了播放键，“我学会了，我以后不看AV，改看GV。”

　　被压着的男人立马呻吟了起来。虽然我是个gay，但我很少看GV，都是幻想着俊舒解决一下，一听这种声音，小兄弟立马就有抬头的迹象，我连忙按下暂停:“你有病吧？我又不喜欢看GV！”

　　“那你为什么说我看AV恶心？”

　　“……看什么都一样恶心！”

　　“你不会不敢看吧？”俊舒轻蔑地勾起嘴角，“你敢把它看完吗？难道你还是只童子鸡，连片子都没看过？”

　　“糙，谁说我没看过？！”我敲了一下空格，让画面重新动起来，“看就看啊，我怕你？”

　　宿舍楼里太静了，以至于无须分辨，没有杂音遮盖，那种淫靡自然地通过五官刺激着大脑，衣料摩擦，肉体碰撞，时而高亢时而低回的呻吟，还有高潮时，受紧紧蜷缩起来的脚趾……

　　然后，俊舒突然隔着衣服，握住了我性致勃勃的小兄弟。

　　“李俊舒你？！”

　　他的大手整个包覆着它，我不敢轻举妄动，因为那是老子最脆弱的地方，只能掰他的手指:“糙，你他妈是不是疯了？！”

　　“你怎么硬了？”

　　“看这种片子没有反应才怪！”

　　“那你看AV也会硬吗？”

　　“……”

　　“帮你解决一下而已，”俊舒没有放手的意思，另一只手拉着凳子靠得我更近了些，“难道你怕射得太快丢人？”

　　嗯，他刚一握上来的时候，我就已经想射了。

　　“不用你给我解决！我自己就可以！你快他妈放开！”

　　但是我的力气根本敌不过俊舒，他直接撕开了我的裤子和内裤，然后继续握住，慢慢动了起来。

　　我呆呆地看着它在他虎口处进进出出，透明的前列腺液先替主人表达了此刻心中的愉悦，快感不断地从中心处泵向全身，理智终于冲破牢笼……我的手慌乱地找到他的拉链，颤抖着试了好几次才拉下来，但是怎么也褪不掉他的衣服，急得我只能盯着他的下巴发出求饶的哼声。俊舒突然笑了，配合地抬起身，让我脱下他的裤子，把他的阴茎释放出来。

　　虽然打飞机对我来说并不陌生，但是给别人打飞机却完全是我的盲区，只敢先小心地上手。光是听到我握住他时他性感的喟叹，我就已经快要忍不住缴械了。俊舒跟我额头相抵，嘴角的笑意就没停过:“没关系……可以再快一些……”

　　他说着，自己先加快了手上的速度，我压抑的声音立马高了八度，紧紧抓住俊舒膝盖处的布料，不断呻吟着:“啊……嗯啊……不行了……”

　　“叫我的名字。”

　　“哈啊……俊舒……俊舒……”

　　俊舒捏着我的下巴吻了上来，清甜的蓝莓味让我差点一秒破功，来不及细想他竟然是早有准备，就随着他坠入天旋地转的快感里。他有力的舌纠缠着我的，毫无章法地细细扫过每一个角落，又猛地离开，开始向下攻城略地，但是他的气息刚一接近我的脖子，我就控制不住地射了出来。

　　大部分都射在了俊舒手上，还有几滴冲劲儿尤为迅猛，直接黏上了他的电脑屏幕，白点慢慢下滑，滑过屏幕上两个男人的身体。

　　我又窘又羞，抽出几张卫生纸放在他手上，又想去给他擦屏幕，俊舒突然按住我，然后舔了一下手上的白色液体。

　　我急得口吃:“你你你你干嘛啊？！”

　　“吃了你的东西就是你的人了。”俊舒把剩余的随便擦了擦，又指着电脑道，“它也是你的了。”

　　我呆呆地看着他，原本那些在我眼里无法冲破的限制，一下子全都消失得无影无踪，那样温柔的笑容明明熟悉得过分，却又让我感觉好似今天才刚刚认识这个男人。

　　俊舒凑过来，低音炮持续轰炸着我的耳朵:“嗯？不要我么？”

　　他沿着耳垂，细碎地一路吻下来，把脑袋靠在我脖子上，点住那边的一颗痣，笑道:“明天还要去训练吧？就不给你制造麻烦了。”

　　说着，又微微掀开我的衣摆:“冷不冷？冷的话今天先不做全套。”

　　我望着他简直要跟地面垂直的大宝贝，冷静道:“你把腿分开点儿。”

　　俊舒:“？”

　　我跪下去，含住了他的。

　　俊舒狠狠吸了一口气，立马扶我:“快起来，地上太凉了！”

　　“俊舒，”我抬起头仰望着他，轻声道:“我等这一刻已经很久了。”

　　是啊，已经太久了，从见到你的那一刻起，我的意淫对象就再没换过别人……我是一个俗人，说不出什么刻骨铭心到能让人抄在本子上挂在嘴边甚至当做纹身的山盟海誓，但是有一天算一天，请干我一辈子这六个字，还望你能收下。

　　俊舒的耐力要比我好很多［笑］，我觉得我嘴皮子快磨出血了，他那边只是喘得快了些，毫无要射的迹象。

　　俊舒看我吹得很辛苦，笑着把我抱了起来，然后从口袋里掏出一片冈本。

　　“你……你怎么……”

　　“不然你喜欢我射在你里面？”俊舒笑得很坏，“要给我生孩子吗？”

　　“生个狗屁的孩子！”

　　“不生孩子，那也不能生病。”他又拿出了一小瓶润滑剂，拍拍我的屁股，“扶着桌子趴好，需要老公教你怎么做吗？”

　　“你来趴是不是我就可以操你了？”

　　“可以啊，但我怕你够不到。”

　　“李！俊！舒！”

　　“我错了。”

　　我瞪他一眼，虽然满脸不情愿，可是实际上，有四个字在我脑海中如同密集的弹幕一般刷过去:

　　要被操了要被操了要被操了要被操了……

　　我伏在桌边翘起屁股的时候，脸正好斜对着电脑屏幕，那几点精斑还未完全干涸，看得我脸上一热，把电脑转去另一边。

　　俊舒在我身后闷闷地笑了:“下次用那个姿势。”

　　“你很喜欢？”

　　“我很喜欢你。”

　　凉凉的润滑剂被挤了进来，俊舒的声音突然有些发紧:“我……我第一次，疼的话就告诉我……”

　　他慢慢伸进来一根手指，润滑剂溶化的水声随着他的搅动变大了起来，手指逐渐向内扩张。我知道他是怕伤到我，然而本鸡已经迫不及待想跟他来一场惊心动魄的SM了，于是反过手去摸他的，啊不，现在是我的大宝贝。

　　俊舒抓住了我的手，笑道:“急什么，还没弄好。”

　　我可怜兮兮回头:“老公快点操我！”

　　“你自己这么紧怪谁？”

　　我又反过自己另一只手:“不嘛不嘛，快点进来啊~”

　　俊舒把这只手也抓住了，我现在仿佛一只被捆待宰的鸡。

　　好刺激！我喜翻！

　　“铭捷，”俊舒捏了捏我的手指，“疼的话一定要告诉我啊。”

　　废话，老子就算疼死，也要死在你的身下！

　　可惜我高估了我的忍耐力。

　　俊舒才进来一点点，我就已经疼得叫了出来:

　　“卧槽李俊舒你他妈是驴几把么疼啊啊啊啊快出去快出去！”

　　俊舒笑到不能自已，放开了我的手让我伏在桌上喘气，又往前顶了顶道:“先生，我们这是单行道，倒车会罚钱扣分的。”

　　“不行！！！我要得痔疮辽！！！以后就干不了了！！！快出去有什么话好好说！！！”

　　“铭捷，你喜不喜欢我？”

　　“喜欢死你了！”

　　“你爱不爱我？”

　　“爱死你了！”

　　“那你要不要跟我做？”

　　“做尼玛哔啊——”

　　最后一个字音随着俊舒的挺进一直上扬达到顶峰，然后戛然而止。

　　我现在的感觉，就好像从高空掉下来，靠屁眼插进旗杆子减速一样。

“您动吧，我死了，有事烧纸。”

　　“那跟我说话的是谁啊？”

　　“一片黄纸。”

　　俊舒又笑了:“原来草纸是这个意思。”

　　事实上这样紧密的接触已经顶到了我的G点，适应了一阵子之后，那种隔着一层纸一般舒服但不痛快的感觉促使着我扭了扭腰:“好了可以了，动起来吧。”

　　“嗯？刚刚一片黄纸不叫我动。”

　　“我说现在可以就可以！！！”

　　“啊，那多不尊重人家，死者为大嘛。”

　　“老子命令你动起来！”我高声鸡叫，突然脑抽道:“哎，你有没有听过一首歌。”

　　“什么歌？”

　　“动起来，为新的力量喝彩，动起来，每一秒都期待……”

　　俊舒突然大力挺动到最深:“看来还是对你太温柔，嗯？还有空唱歌？”

　　“啊啊啊慢点慢点……俊舒……”

　　他伏在我耳边，边抽插边呢喃着，声音低沉悦耳:“还唱不唱了？”

　　“呜呜呜……不唱了嘛……”

　　“喜不喜欢我操你？”

　　“喜欢……啊……好喜欢……”

　　俊舒的手臂从我胸前横过把我捞了起来，直起身体令本来就为负的距离再次加大，我爽得腿都软了，只能无力地挂在他手臂上哼哼。

　　“干嘛啦……”

　　“想看着你叫。”

　　我在L俊舒手里宛如一个充电器插头，啵地一下拔出来，翻了个面，又噗嗤一声插进去。

　　“啊啊啊啊L俊舒！！你是不是想折磨死我！！”

　　“不舒服？”他把我的手臂放在自己肩上，又抬起了我的双腿，笑得一脸正直。

　　我撅起嘴眨了眨眼:“舒服……”

　　“那我要动咯？”

　　“嗯~”

　　如果我知道L俊舒这么持久，我可能不会选择爱他。

　　［疲惫.jpg］

　　这几天我直接跟老师那边请了病假，躺在床上跟老佛爷似的被供着，浑身上下除了能见光的地方，都被照顾了个遍。

　　最重要的是，这个烂人每天晚上不断拿我夺去了他的第一次威胁我，说我不从了他他就去跟我爸告状。

　　……谁他妈还不是第一次了？？？

　　我他妈现在如果被解剖，估计后面就跟被砂纸打磨过似的，锃光瓦亮。

　　［逞强.jpg］

　　明天再上来讲讲这几天我们怎么过的吧，还有之前一段没说完，不过现在心境真是完全不同了，看一只狗都能欣慰地觉得它起码还有个蛋用。

　　我要继续钻进L俊舒怀里睡觉了，不要嫉妒我哦［掐腰］。


End file.
